Criminal
by Liao
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, un joven vendido a un millonario por sus padres, es golpeado por este hasta que un extraño joven rubio y de ojos azules interviene, salvandolo y alejándolo de esa pelea, de esa fiesta,de toda su vida. UsUk
1. Criminal

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Criminal**

* * *

.

Cuadros hermosos, esculturas finas, vino de la mejor calidad, mujeres muy elegantes y guapas, hombres apuestos y adinerados, melodía suave. La fiesta del año, así lo llamaron los asistentes. Había por todos lados gente riéndose o conversando amenamente sobre sus planes de viaje, vida, matrimonio, cualquier tontería de ricos, pero algunos solo hablaban del chico que se encontraba al costado del hombre más poderoso en Escocia.

—Scott, que chico tan bello te haz conseguido—Decía un joven francés con su copa de vino en la mano.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al escuchar ese halago a algo que era de su propiedad, era por eso que no quería traer a su nueva joya a la fiesta…la gente lo miraba mucho.

—Cuidado Francis, ya tiene dueño—Amenazaba el pelirrojo abrazando a su pareja, un joven de clase alta que pasaba por problemas económicos.

Arthur Kirkland, ese era su nombre.

Literalmente fue vendido por su padre a este pelirrojo millonario para poder pagar gran parte de su cuenta pendiente,

 **.**

— _Pero, padre. Nosotros nunca hemos tenido un problema de tal magnitud, estamos casi en la bancarrota y necesitamos mucho dinero para el tratamiento de mamá. ¿No ves que está muriendo día a día? ¿Qué te la pasas haciendo todo el día en ese despacho? Antes no era así—Reclamaba un inglés totalmente enojado, por la noticia y reclamándole el comportamiento a su padre._

— _¡Antes teníamos dinero! Simplemente el dinero se ha esfumado—Trato de justificarse vagamente el hombre de hebras rojas y ojos pardos._

— _¿Qué paso con ese dinero? ¡Dime, papá!_

 _Un golpe se escuchó en toda la habitación, dejando en silencio a los que discutían. El padre de Arthur le había propinado una cachetada, este al reaccionar se tocó la mejilla-ahora algo roja- y bajo la mirada._

— _¡Yo soy tu padre! No tengo porque rendirte cuentas, hablas como si todo estuviera perdido—Trato de calmar poco a poco su enojo, el chico que tenía frente suyo se estaba volviendo cada día más rebelde._

— _No tenemos dinero, ¿qué esperas que haga? —Murmuró esperando a no recibir otra cachetada._

— _Hay una salida._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Ayer, cuando te fuiste con tu madre a ver el costo del tratamiento que ella necesita. Vino, un amigo escoces. Lo conoces, se llama Scott._

 _Arthur tenía un mal presentimiento._

— _Te casaras con él._

— _Espera, ¿qué?_

 _Arthur tardo un par de minutos para procesar la estupidez que dijo su padre._

— _Debes estar bromeando, no lo hare._

— _Lo harás, ya está pactado. Se casaran cuando él lo quiera, por el momento empezaras a ir a eventos formales con él, serás lo que él quiera, una pareja, un esposo o un acompañante —Respondió con toda la seriedad que el hombre podía aparentar en ese momento._

— _Me vendiste a ese hombre, discúlpame, pero no pienso hacerte caso— Hablo el más bajo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Se sentía traicionado._

— _Eres un inconsciente, Arthur._

— _¡¿A mí me dices eso?! Tú fuiste el que desapareció el dinero—Gritó el anglosajón, rodando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos._

— _¿No piensas en tu madre? Ella necesita dinero._

 _Silencio otra vez, había tocado su punto débil._

— _Escúchame bien, Arthur. Si no me haces caso, te largaras de aquí y no volverás a ver a tu madre. Nunca podrás pisar esta mansión y si en determinado caso, ella muere. Tú cargaras con el peso de su muerte._

 _ **.**_

Y así es como termino en aquel lugar, tan aburrido, lleno de gente tan superficial y adinerada.

Arthur era sencillamente hermoso, por algo el escoces había pagado una fortuna por él, tenia unos grandes ojos verdes profundos, cabello rubio claro, piel muy blanca y suave al tacto, unas singulares cejas muy cómicas por no decir otra cosa, pero solo hacia resaltar su belleza. Contextura delgada y era de estatura normal. Una joya como lo llamaba normalmente el pelirrojo.

—Te lo pueden robar, Scott — Reto el francés, mirando de pies a cabeza al inglés, que solo suspiraba y miraba alrededor de forma desinteresada, perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

—A mi nadie me quita mis cosas —Coge al anglosajón por la cadera y lo acerca a él, dando a entender que era totalmente suyo. Arthur solo se limita a hacer un gesto de desagrado, estaba harto de esa personalidad tan posesiva y obsesiva que tenía el escoces.

Francis se va dejándolos a la pareja solos, no puede dejar de ver a ese inglés y claro que no era el único, mientras se dirigía a un sirviente para que le trajera más vino, no pudo evitar el escuchar los murmullos de algunos sobre el joven anglo-parlante, al parecer era alguien que no se dejaba ver en eventos como estos. _¿Cómo una joya como él termino con Scott?_

 **.**

—¿Qué mierda estas mirando? —Susurro Scott mientras cogía del brazo a Arthur, viendo que este no le miraba.

—¿Tampoco puedo mirar el techo o las paredes? —Respondió en tono agrio _, "1,2,3…respira hondo, no hagas una tontería"_ se repetía Arthur mentalmente. Sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

—Respóndeme bien, maldito conejo. Solo mírame a mí—Agarro el mentón del oji-verde y lo obligo a mirarlo, este no soporto más y se soltó para escapar de sus brazos. Salió sin pensar en las consecuencias, era obvio que sabía cómo era el temperamento de este chico, no por nada le nombraban a espaldas de él como " _Demonio rojo_ ".

El escoces se limito a voltear porque Francis había vuelto y estaba algo confundido, ese francés siempre estaba en los peores momentos según el más alto. Solo lo soportaba por los "buenos" negocios que tenían, de buenos solo tenían la ganancia. Él sabía perfectamente que los mejores negocios eran los peores y más riesgosos.

—¿Qué paso? —Preguntó el francés.

—Nada, ahora vengo.

" _De esta no te libras, conejo"._ Scott con el ceño fruncido y con los puños cerrados duramente, salió en busca del inglés, dejando atrás al francés.

—Pobre chico —Suspiro Francis tomo un sorbo de su copa para luego dirigirse a un grupo de señoritas y ver si alguna de ellas quería algo de amor con él. Al final, eso era lo que más le encantaba de estos eventos, las finas señoritas o señoritos que aparecían en las fiestas de este tipo. _L' amour._

 **.**

Arthur iba saliendo de la fiesta, se puso su saco ya que corría mucho aire y dispuesto a pagarle a alguien para que lo regrese a casa o llevarle a un hotel y quedarse ahí para al día siguiente afrontar lo que hizo, pensando que lo mejor sería lo segundo, sintió como lo detenían y jalaban, no faltaba ver para saber quién era.

Al voltear miro literalmente al demonio en persona, el escoces esta furioso.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? — Gruño molesto Scott apretando el brazo del inglés haciendo que este se queje por el dolor.

—No soy un objeto—Trato de zafarse del agarre, este tipo era un bruto de lo peor y su fuerza era demasiada como para defenderse

—¡Así te vendieron! —Le soltó pero solo para darle un puñetazo en la cara y gritarle — Eres mío y te trato como se me dé la gana.

Kirkland cansado de la situación y con un dolor insoportable en el rostro, le trato de regresar el golpe aunque fue en vano. El pelirrojo lanzo una sonrisa de burla, cogió la cabeza del rubio y lo estrello contra su rodilla, dejándolo en el suelo. Se estaba empezando a descontrolar y lo sabía, tenía que detenerse. Había luchado tanto para tenerlo a su lado y cada vez lo alejaba, había estafado, engañado y hasta ha matado para tener a su precioso conejo a su lado. Y lo trataba de esa manera, pero Arthur a veces sabia como sacarle de quicio.

Quería que solo lo mirara a él, pensara en él y le…amara a él.

El chico en el suelo empezó a retorcerse del dolor y este dejando sus sentimentalismos y todo lo que Arthur significaba para él, desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde que entendió el por qué su figura no salía de su cabeza, desde que empezó a entender el porqué de sus sueños húmedos con ese chico, por qué nadie podía complacerlo pero al verlo a él todo desaparecía.

Cuando entendió su obsesión con Arthur Kirkland.

Si el conejo no entendía a las buenas, lo hará a las malas.

Una patada en el estómago de Arthur, basto para que este gimiera de dolor. Y ese sonido a Scott, le encantaba, se inundó en una repetición de patadas contra este. Algunos miraban la escena, sabían que con ese demonio no podían meterse, tantos rumores y quién sabe si era verdad, otros sentían pena por ese joven, querían salvarlo pero nada se podía hacer. Egoístas.

Alguien hablo entre ese pequeño cumulo de personas que miraban el espectáculo pero sin ser demasiado obvios.

—Oye, no deberías de tratarlo así— Sugirió un chico alto y rubio.

Scott ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de mirar quien le había dicho tal cosa, seguía haciéndole daño a su conejo, parecía tan concentrado en sacarle gemidos a su futuro conyugue que solo se limitó a decir:

—Lárgate de aquí.

Un insulto susurrado fue escuchado antes de lo que dijo.

—Te lo advertí.

El chico se saco el casco y lo dejo en el asiento de su motocicleta, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era una mala idea, salió de la moto. Trono sus dedos para luego agarrar el hombro al escoces y le tiro un puñetazo dejando a este en el suelo, algo rápido y fácil.

Y así empezó una pelea entre estos dos.

Arthur, quien luego de ya no sentir las constantes patadas propinadas por el otro, decidió reponerse y ya parado, vio la pelea que se había formado. Trato de separarlos pero ni al caso, no pudo, esto acabaría con alguien en el piso, inconsciente o conociendo a Scott, muerto.

Luego de unos minutos, y Arthur rogando que nada malo pasara vio como el rubio que lo había defendido se había dado la vuelta con un poco de sangre en la cara y una sonrisa. Él había ganado, le dio un vistazo a Scott, quien yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración pesada, estaba vivo pero mal herido.

—¿Nos vamos? —Sugirió el de casaca de cuero negro de manera desinteresada y sin mirar detenidamente a la persona que había defendido, frotando sus manos tratando de pasar el dolor luego de haber golpeado tanto a ese.

—Espera.

Arthur fue hasta Scott y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, le dio una patada en las bolas, provocando un grito de dolor por parte del pelirrojo. _"Por hijo de puta"_

—Ahora sí.

El más alto le dio el casco al anglo-parlante, este se lo puse y sin pensar mucho las cosas y las consecuencias de estas, se montó en la moto, abrazo al extraño y así empezaron a alejarse de esa fiesta, de la vida de Arthur.

 _Arthur, ¿En qué te metiste?_

Él no lo sabia, era raro que se subiera a la moto de un extraño que parecía alguien de clase media, un chico sumamente encantar cabe destacar, tenía el cabello rubio dorado, un mechón raro pero gracioso, piel blanca-bronceada, unas facciones muy varoniles, un cuerpo notoriamente trabajado y sobre todo…unos hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Y como te llamas? —Preguntó el más alto bajando la velocidad de la moto.

—Arthur Kirkland, ¿tú?

—Alfred, solo Alfred.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Supongo que a uno de mis infiernos.

Arthur sonrió, por primera vez se sintió vivo.


	2. Irracional

**.**

* * *

 **Criminal**

 **Capítulo 2: Irracional**

* * *

 **.**

—Deja de abrazarme y baja de moto, dude—Dijo el más alto esperando a que el inglés dejara de rodear su cuerpo con aquellos brazos tan delgados como él.

Arthur simplemente acato a lo que el de ojos azules dijo, con un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas y una mirada algo pensativa, el más bajo dejo de abrazar aquel cuerpo tan grande a comparación del suyo y se bajó de la moto.

—Bien, ahora dime. ¿Cómo una lindura como tú termino con semejante patán? —Se recostó en su moto y dejo su casaca encima de ella.

—Una palabra: Dinero —Contesto el otro, con algo de rencor y dolor en sus palabras, claro que sentía rencor contra su padre. Sin importarle nada le vendió a un tipo totalmente arrogante, violento, posesivo, cabeza de tapón y dolor…porque al final de todo, le quería al igual que su madre.

Hace un par de años, su vida era tranquila pero desde que su madre enfermo todo literalmente se fue a la mierda. Su padre parecía indiferente a todo, se encerraba en su despacho y solo salía rara vez a comer, él se dedicaba a cuidar a su madre y ella solo moría…día a día

—¿Te vendiste? Bah—Rodo los ojos el más grande,—No pareces un gigoló.

—Yo no me vendí, idiota—Le empujo levemente, para luego apoyarse al igual que el rubio en la moto,—Mi padre lo hizo.

—Ahhh, que mal. Bueno, Arthur Kirkland. Entremos—El más alto dirigió su azulina mirada al de ojos esmeraldas para apreciar con más detalle el rostro de este. Cabello rubio claro, una piel extremadamente blanca, unos ojos hermosamente verdes, pestañas rubias, una fina nariz al igual que sus facciones, unas pequeñas pecas y al final unas orugas doradas…Espera, ¿orugas? —Oye, tienes unos animales en tus cejas, ahora que veo bien.

—¡Idiot, son mis cejas! — El oji verde frunció el ceño haciendo reír al dueño de la moto,— ¡¿De qué te ríes, bloddy american?!

—¡Es que ahora es una oruga enorme! —Dijo tratando de contener la risa y luego de unos minutos dejo de reírse tan ruidosamente,—Perdón, es que sabes existen la depilación, dude.

—Idiot—Relajo su rostro y miro al otro lado, evitando la mirada del contrario en su rostro.

—Lo siento, Arthie—Puso su brazo en los hombros, haciendo que este le mire extraño,—¿Qué?

—¿Arthie? Me llamo Arthur, idiot.

—Pero es de cariño, Arthur suena muy formal y serio. Me recuerda a mi abuelo, era un inglés que adoraba a la reina y a Inglaterra, la oveja negra de la familia.

—¡No te metas con Inglaterra y la reina! —Espeto Arthur, librándose del brazo de Alfred para encararlo.

—Ahh, otro inglés. Claro, tienes ese acento de viejitos.

—¡Shut up!

Alfred guardo silencio en ese momento, pero no porque Arthur le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera, sino tenía que ver si alguien estaba por ahí, mirando o algo por el estilo. Al ver a un oficial cruzando una calle cerca de donde ellos estaban, decidió entrar a su refugio. Cogió la mano del anglosajón y sin prestar la atención de los insultos de este y a su sonrojo, abrió la puerta principal de ese edificio abandonado para ir a su departamento, si así se le puede decir.

Arthur, miraba todo con algo de temor, ese lugar era claramente un edificio abandonado, estaba todo oscuro, las escaleras estaban algo deterioradas, las ventanas estaban tapadas con periódicos o tablas. Subiendo como 4 pisos de los 6 que tenía dicho lugar, el americano paro en una de las puertas de ese piso y saco la llave de esta. Dejando a la vista y departamento medianamente amueblado y prudentemente habitable.

Alfred soltó la mano de Arthur y fue de frente a la ventada cubierta con periódico, trato de ver por uno de los agujeros que tenía el periódico, al ver que el oficial solo pasaba por ahí de manera desinteresada.

 _No habrá problemas por esta noche_

Pensó el más alto, sonrió y volteo a ver a su acompañante.

—¿Y no me agradecerás por ser tu héroe y salvarte? —Sonrió, mientras se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo del su visitante, observando su traje notoriamente costoso, su cuerpo tan pequeño, su ojos tan profundos y grandes, esos labios que parecían muy suaves. En pocas palabras, estaba contemplándolo.

Alfred no es ningún homosexual, pero ese chico sí que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

—¿Q-Qué dices? —Tartamudeo al ver al otro tan cerca de él, podía ver sus labios y respirar ese aroma tan varonil que poseía, su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el suyo, parecía una chica en frente de él, le atraía y no podía negarlo. _Era irracional_ _ese pensamiento_ , ¿Quién con en la educación que él tiene, piensa de esa manera? —Pervertido, no te me acerques tanto.

—¿Ahh? Quiero que juegues conmigo, es aburrido jugar solo—Dijo mientras estiraba su mano a coger el mando extra que había robado hace unos meses, pensando en que algún día encontraría a alguien con quien jugar o podría servir cuando el que usa este malogrado.

—Con que era eso—Respondió aliviado el anglosajón.

—¿En qué pensabas? —Pregunto con burla luego de entender la situación y lo malinterpretada que podía ser, sonrió de lado,—Parece que otro es el pervertido.

—¡I-Idiot! —Le grito, empujándolo provocando una risa en el americano.

Luego de un breve silencio, con un sonriente americano y un sonrojado británico. Alfred habló luego de jalarlo hasta un descuidado mueble que estaba en frente de una tv que parecía nueva. Se sentó en la alfombra y jalo al otro a su lado.

—Vamos a jugar, _Arthie._

* * *

Nota: La canción se llama "Criminal- B. Spears"

Si, es un song-fic.


	3. El rebelde con el corazón podrido

.

* * *

 **Criminal**

 **Capítulo 3: El rebelde con un corazón podrido**

* * *

.

¿Cómo termino cargando al inglés hacia su cama?

Ahh verdad, luego de discutir por lo mal que jugaba Arthur. Lo acostó suavemente al pequeño debajo de las sabanas sin despertarlo, sin querer su mirada se posó en su rostro.

—De verdad, eres demasiado…hermoso—Murmuro, miro los labios que se separaron levemente y el cuerpo del rubio empezó a acurrucarse como si fuera un reflejo.

Alfred se quedó un largo rato mirando el perfil del dormido y pensando en que es lo que hará con él. Le podría traer problemas y muy graves, recordando de quien lo salvo y de donde lo recogió, sabía que este sería buscado prontamente… ¿Podría dejarlo ir?

O podría usarlo para después matarlo, no sonaba para nada mal eso. Se llevó las manos a la cara para despertar de su ensoñación con el rostro del anglosajón, se paró y se fue a los lockers que había cerca de la cama. Abrió una de ellas, sacando un arma. Su arma, la primera que tuvo y con la que por primera vez quito la vida de alguien.

Para él, que no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Huérfano y con un hermano débil además de inocente, fue duro. Aprendió a las malas que la vida era muy dura, como decía Matthew luego de que le confesó que había matado a alguien para poder pagar los medicamentos tan caros.

—" _Eres un tonto con un arma"_

Pero ahora Alfred sabía que era malo, no solo un tonto, era estafador, ladrón…asesino. Ya había aprendido a aceptarlo y cuando murió su única familia en el mundo, supo que la vida que había elegido, la seguiría y nunca pararía por nada ni por nadie.

Con esos recuerdos y pensamientos, fue hasta la cama y apunto a la persona dentro, puso el dedo en el gatillo y apunto bien a la cabeza para que no sufriera, le había caído bien y no le daba ganas de dañar ese cuerpo tan…tentador.

Un minutos, dos, tres…

No pudo dispararle, ¿Por qué?

Ya lo había hecho tantas veces, pero quería ver esos ojos esmeralda otra vez, quería escuchar ese acento inglés regañándole y con un tono de molestia, quería reírse de él y lo mal que jugaba, quería…besarle y fundirse en sus labios y en su cuerpo.

¿Qué pensamientos eran esos?

Alfred F. Jones, tú no puedes enamorarte de un niño rico y mucho menos retenerlo en este departamento abandonado, ¿qué le puedes ofrecer? ¿Una vida llena de fugas, robos, muertes, adicciones? Además este chicho, es eso…un chico, tú amas las tetas, amas la vida fácil.

Pero lo sabes, te encanta como te mira _él_ , te encanta como te habla, te encanta su aroma, su cuerpo, hasta sus deformes y enormes cejas. Por eso no puedes matarle, por eso lo subiste a tu moto, lo robaste de ese estúpido pelirrojo, lo arrastraste a tu mundo.

—Lo siento, Arthur, pero no te iras tan pronto— Susurro sentando en el sillón que daba vista a una ventana totalmente abierta dejando ver las luces de la ciudad y de la luna, lo disfrutaría por un rato más y luego taparía esa ventana. Como le gustaba acariciar esa arma, le traía tantos recuerdos.

El americano sintió una vibración en su pantalón, _ya era hora de saber noticias de Gilbert._ Saco su teléfono del bolsillo y lo contesto sin mirar el número.

—Alfie, el grandioso yo te tiene una nueva tarea y también quiero que me expliques unas cosas…

— ¿Qué quieres Gilbo? —Odiaba ese apodo.

—Tienes que asaltar una tienda— Soltó casi riéndose el muy hijo de puta.

— ¿Tú crees que soy un novato? Manda a otro imbécil para eso, yo no hare esas niñerías.

—También quiero que lo mates, la persona que atiende en ese asqueroso lugar se ha querido pasar de vivo, está vendiendo mi asombrosa mercancía y alguno de mis _soldados_ están teniendo problemas…esa es la razón, y no te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo ordeno, Alfred.

—Por la puta madre, Gilbert. Está bien—Maldito infeliz.

—Otra cosa, ¿Cómo es eso de que te robaste al hijo de la familia Kirkland? No sabía que le dabas a ese bando —Que rápido corren los chismes.

—No me lo robe, él se subió a mi moto y ¿Cómo diantres te enteras de todo?

—Digamos que alguien muy amigo mío, te vio y ya le había puesto ojo a ese chico. ¿Es cierto que es bonito? —Ahí estaba ese tono de interés del albino, ese tono que nunca me gusto.

—No lo es, tienes unas cejas horribles y un carácter tan horrible. Ese _dude_ se quedara solo por mucho tiempo.

 _Solo_ _conmigo, con nadie más._

—Francis me comento que era una preciosura, quería que me lo trajeras. Además su familia es importante podría decirse, pero si es como dices, no quiero ni conocerlo. Algo más, ten cuidado con Scott. Ese es el idiota a quien dejaste mal Alfufu.

— ¿El idiota pelirrojo?

—Cuidado con ese tipo, es alguien muy rencoroso y lo más probable es que no parara de buscarte hasta encontrarte y matarte.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Claro que se quién es, un pobre diablo que con mucho " _esfuerzo"_ salió adelante. Es uno de mis aliados, pero lo más probable es que ya lo mate. Como yo soy tan genial y grandioso, te dejare matarlo para que no tengas problemas. Ese tipo ha decido en invertir en comprarse un niño de familia que en mi negocio.

Sonreí, si ese hombre moría. Arthur seria libre…libre para mí

—Yo mismo haré eso.

—Bueno, mi querido Afie. Adiós, el grandioso yo tiene que batallar con un señorito que me acaba de llegar y ya sabes a lo que me refiero—Y colgó.

Dejo su teléfono al lado de una mesa para continuar mirando por la ventana y seguiría haciéndolo si no hubiera escuchado ese ruido de algo cayéndose. Cogió su arma y apunto a su espalda, pero solo era él.

Con una mirada asustada, con los brazos elevados y con su camisa semi-abierta, estaba parado ahí. Se veía tan bien. Y pensó que si el también tuviera dinero, lo hubiera comprado a cualquier precio.

—Baja esa arma, _please_ —Pidió el anglosajón, tratando se acercarse más al americano, este solo hizo lo que le dijo este y volteo para posar su mirada otra vez en la ventana.

— ¿P-Por qué tienes un arma, Alfred? —Pregunto cuando estuvo al costado de ventana. No podía mentir, temía la respuesta y le temía a él.

— ¿Tú para que crees? — Contesto con ironía y lo miro, —Para matar.

—Claro, esa respuesta era natural, viendo en donde estamos, viendo el periódico en donde aparece tu rostro, escuchando esa llamada que acabas de recibir… ¿Piensas en matar a mi prometido?

—Sí, Arthur. Yo te entregare el cuerpo muerto de _ese_ , yo soy un ladrón y un asesino. No te confundas, eso no quiere decir que no pueda matarte ahora mismo —Se puse de pie y lo apunto con el arma como hace un rato, que mentira le había dicho. No podría matarle aunque se lo pidiera.

—Estoy seguro que no te tiembla la mano, pero no me importa. Solo quiero que entiendas que el cuerpo de Scott me lo des en un ataúd.

El sonido de una fuerte carcajada se escuchó en el departamento, el americano le causo tanta alegría esa respuesta que no sabía que decir ni que hacer, este chico parecía un ángel pero alguien malo lo estaba corrompiendo…alguien como él.

Pero si Arthur era un ángel, como el americano pensó en algún momento que él parecía uno, pues él mismo le arrancaría sus alas para que nunca se vaya de su lado, le quitaría esa pureza para que se manche como él lo está, le quitaría todo lo que fuera necesario para que él estuviera a su lado.

—Así lo tendrás, pero todo tiene un costo, pequeño Arthie— Tiro su arma al sillón y se acercó a ese cuerpo, puso su mano en la pared y con la otra acarició el rostro. _Es tan suave, como lo imagine._

Arthur solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, dejando que la mano del americano recorriera su rostro, su cuello y si fuera posible su cuerpo, porque le encantaba lo que Alfred representaba.

 _Peligro y adrenalina_

Algo que nunca en su vida había sentido con alguien, su vida tan aburrida y tan completa pero cuando este hombre se acerca a él, le mira, le toca sabe que no puede resistirse. ¿Esto es lo que su madre le dijo del amor a primera vista? Era ridículo pensar en eso, pero todo indicaba eso.

El más bajo abrió los ojos y atrajo el rostro del más alto para besarlo, claro que el otro no se quedó atrás. Se besaron tan intensamente, como si hubieran esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo. No pensaron el que podría pasar, solo vivieron el momento, ambos como si estuvieran sincronizados se desconectaron de la realidad.

Alfred levanto a Arthur y este enrosco sus piernas a la cintura del más alto, empezaron a caminar sin separarse hacia la cama. El más bajo pensaba en lo estúpido que estaba siendo, él nunca había hecho eso y mucho menos con un hombre, pero con Alfred y con sus labios posados en los suyos y su lengua jugando con ella, no pensaba, se dejaba llevar y había decido que se quedaría con él.

El americano se separó de sus labios y le pregunto algo que esperaba que fuera afirmativo. Quería mostrarle al más pequeño un lado mejor de él.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? Si me dices que sí, créeme que nunca te dejare ir —Cogió el rostro de rubio entre sus manos.

—No te hubiera besado si no estuviera dispuesto y yo no me iré—Basto esas palabras para fundirse otra vez en sus labios.

Alfred en ese momento supo que ya tenía una debilidad y Arthur supo que se había enamorado de ese tipo desde ese momento en que lo salvo de ese mundo en el que él viva, no sabía que pasaría mañana o la siguiente semana, solo quería pensar en ellos dos.

.

Esa noche para ambos, podría decirse que fue la mejor que tuvieron.

.

* * *

.

 _Nota: No puse el hard porque no me sale y además en el video se ve que es muy explicito y no quiero escribir tonterías xD_


	4. Me gusta un criminal

**Criminal**

 **Capitulo 4: Me gusta un criminal**

* * *

 _¡Que noche!_

Pensó y recordó una y otra vez todo lo que pasó, Alfred sabía que era un flojo con muchas cosas y le costaba recordar cosas, pero el cuerpo, las expresiones de Arthur eran algo que se memorizo con mucho esfuerzo. Sabía que su vida siempre estaba en peligro, era buscado en muchos lugares por todo lo que hizo y como dijo Gilbert, ese pelirrojo también esta tras de su cabeza.

Alfred era un ladrón, sí. Robo tanto dinero y cosas importantes, pero sin duda Arthur fue lo mejor que pudo quitar a alguien, era lo más hermoso y valioso que pudo haber robado. Al mismo Arthur le ha robado cosas ayer en la noche, sus gemidos, sus besos, su virginidad. Si, el inglés era virgen, era tan tierno como si no supiera que hacer. Alfred como buen maestro le hizo de todo y sobre todo, hizo que disfrutara el acto.

—Diablos...quiero tener un mañanero— Murmuro el rubio mirando su entrepierna, pero era algo que no se podía, había cansado a Arthur mucho, para ser su primera vez realmente duro mucho.

El teléfono sonó.

Alfred con fastidio y rapidez respondió la llamada, nunca veía quien le llamaba, ya que solo tenía muy pocos contactos que le llamaran, casi todo por trabajo.

—Alfred, ¿qué mierda haz hecho? —Una voz algo chillona pero obviamente varonil se escuchó por el teléfono.

—¿Ahora que hice según el danés más idiota?

—Alfred, ¿dejaste mal parado al _Diablo_?

—No se Mathias, dejo a mucha gente mal parada y tú lo sabes bien por tu experiencia—Sé que él se refería al tal Scott, pero ese idiota puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, nunca lo encontraría por más contactos que pueda tener.

—Scott, así se llamaba, ¿es verdad que te robaste a su prometido? Por ese niño rico te estas ganando dos problemas, Alfred.

—¿dos? Exageras, nórdico—El americano empezó a bajar las escaleras para ir a su departamento para cerciorarse que cierto ingles siguiera vivo, al verlo dormir tan tranquilamente abrazando a su almohada pensó en que tal vez tendría problemas, pero valía la pena.

Arthur valía la pena.

Salió del departamento y bajo las escaleras mientras tenía el teléfono en la mano sin querer escuchar a su amigo, a veces quería matarlo, solo está vivo por los contactos y buen informante que puede llegar a ser. Realmente ese _dude_ llegaba a ser irritante.

—...Y por esa razón son dos problemas los que te ganas Alfred, que bueno que haz escuchado todo y no haz dicho nada— Llego a escuchar el oji azul, ¿qué dijo ese cerebro de perro?

—Ajá, lo que digas, luego hablamos.

Y corto la llamada, guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero, antes de salir del edificio abandonado tenía que percatarse si no había nadie "nuevo" merodeando su zona. Al no haber ningún policía o algún civil, salió del lugar con unas gafas negras y un gorro. Camino un par de cuadras y entro a una tienda, fue de frente a comprar café para dos y comida rápida, pago y se fue sin decir nada. Lo último que quería era tener un problema cerca del edificio, sin mucha preocupación camino de regreso.

Volteo a ver los techos de los edificios y luego las calles, al no ver a nadie, entro al edificio, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del departamento. Escuchaba la ducha abierta, ya se había despertado. Decidió preparar el desayuno para su inglés.

 _¿Se puedo parar y caminar hasta la ducha? Me he descuidado._

Puso la pajilla a ambas tazas de café, saco de su envoltorio al pan y donna que había comprado, fue hasta su cuarto y puso todo en la mesa de noche. Se acostó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Prendió el viejo televisor que estaba al frente, ni siquiera era plana, solo servía para vigilar las cámaras que el americano había puesto, pero cuando quería lo cambiaba al noticiero, tenía que estar al tanto de todo para saber a dónde ir.

—Para ser un edificio viejo tiene todo, ¿no? —Arthur ya había salido del baño y buscaba su camisa de anoche, su ropa estaba tirada por la habitación.

—Es porque robo luz de los otros edificios, de hecho toda esta zona está conectado. Es "nuestra zona"—Explico el rubio dándole un mordisco a su donna. Miro de reojo al inglés como este trataba de buscar su ropa.—Esa ropa ya no servirá, toma algo mío.

En silencio fue hasta un viejo ropero, abrió con delicadeza y trato de sacar lo más pasable que estaba dentro, ninguno de los trajes del más alto le agradaba. Buscando entre cajones, encontró unos pantalones que ya incluían correa, el americano era tan vago que no tenía el tiempo para tener en un lugar sus pantalones y en otro sus correas, busco camisas pero no encontró ninguna, solo había polos y algunas poleras con capucha...¿ahora?

—Nunca encontraras ropa de viejo ahí—Hablo el de ojos azules con un tono de burla.

—Idiot—Saco un polo con un estampado no tan llamativo, el más pasable de todos.

Con algo de vergüenza se puso el polo que había escogido. Miro los pantalones y recordó de un pequeño detalle.

—No tengo ropa interior—Murmuro el europeo, Alfred se limitaba a mirar descaradamente el cuerpo del inglés, sus piernas, sus cabellos mojados, su lampiña y blanca piel...parecía una mujer de cierta forma si no fuera por su torso y la falta obviamente de senos.

—Busca por ahí, hay ropa que nunca he usado, algo tienes que encontrar.

 _"Rico escoces fue brutalmente golpeado por desconocido"_

Ese era el enunciado que había en el noticiero mientras pasaban imágenes de cómo había quedado cierto pelirrojo luego de aquel encuentro, con una sonrisa de victoria, Alfred termino su café.

 _"Solo sabemos que el presunto agresor era una persona rubia, aparentemente joven, dueño de una moto sin placa, ojos azules y debe estar cerca del lugar. Según informantes esto se trataría de un secuestro, ya que el prometido del millonario europeo fue raptado"_

Una carcajada se escuchó en la habitación, Arthur estaba mirando las imágenes de cómo había quedado Scott y no podía aguantar la burla, se lo merecía. Le sorprendía lo que el pelirrojo había inventado, ¿raptarlo? Debió darle más duro en las pelotas.

 _"Arthur Kirkland, ingles heredero millonario es buscado por su familia y prometido, se da recompensa por si alguien sabe su paradero. La madre del secuestrado dice estar muy preocupada por su hijo y también por el hecho de que no hallan llamado para pedir dinero"_

Lo siento mamá, me gusta un criminal.

—Si supieran que su hijito, ahora está aquí. Disfrutando de su libertad—Alfred tiro el envase de su café y el resto de donna que quedo. Camino hasta la posición del inglés y lo abrazo. —Si supieran que ahora eres mío.

—No soy una propiedad, _yankee_ —Con molestia fingida, respondió el abrazo del más alto.

Arthur estaba consiente que ayer dijo varias cosas, sintió nuevas emociones y perdió algo que fue vendido a un pelirrojo. Deseaba vivir al máximo, porque tenía miedo de volver y arrepentirse de no haber vivido. Y con varios pensamientos y proyecciones hacia un futuro incierto, el de ojos esmeraldas se aferró al americano.

Se aferró a la vida.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—¿Así que secuestrado? —El albino alemán movió la cabeza y tomo un poco de cerveza mientras leía el periódico, ese niño rico estaba siendo buscado peor que cierto gigante de la mafia rusa.

Un hombre alto, rubio y porte serio entro en aquella habitación oscura, sin expresión le tendió unos papeles y dijo:

—No es mucho pero es lo que hay, Kiku tratara de buscar algo más de información. Según él algo no cuadra con Kirkland pero necesita más tiempo para reunir datos.

El de ojos rojos agarro el folder que le dio su hermano, contenía información básica del inglés, lugar de nacimiento, fecha, hora, descripción pero había otros datos en círculos o vacíos. ¿Qué ocultas, europeo?

—¿Por qué quieres saber sobre el rehén del yankee idiota? —Cuestiono el musculoso alemán. _Teniendo tantos pendientes, ¿Por qué tendrían que averiguar sobre un inglés?_

—Es un niño rico, ¿sabes cuánto vale en el mercado negro? Tómalo como una pequeña venganza contra Scott por dejarnos.

 _Ahí estaba, ese era su hermano_.

—Nunca cambias, brother.


End file.
